


The Afterlife of Venus And What Transpired at the Shrine

by ligbi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ligbi/pseuds/ligbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor V died just after Usagi's awakening. She haunts over her princess, worrying for her safety, unable to communicate with the girls. Usagi visits a shrine and a plan is hatched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife of Venus And What Transpired at the Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction attempt in years. May continue. The world does need more femslash.

She had just arrived back in Japan. There was no reason to expect this mission would be any worse than the previous ones. Artemis had told her she was no longer alone, although she wasn't ready to meet anyone yet. Now, she never would.

\-----

The recently deceased Minako cussed out her cat. He wasn't able to see her, but cats are known to be cursed with heighten senses to the supernatural. 

"You need to tell her! If I'm not alive to act as a decoy, she's in danger and she has to be warned" The dead girl shot unseen daggers at Artemis as he slinked around the corner, trailing a very similar but all too different girl.

"She knows she's in danger, she's already engaged with two of the Dark Kingdom's Youma and she's not alone. Sailor Mercury is by her side, and Luna believes that they have a lead to awaken another girl." Artemis watched the chubby girl climb temple steps with gleeful abandon. Minako floated alongside him, watching her princess blissfully unaware of the true danger.

"Does she even know about the Dark Kingdom? The Shittenou and Queen Beryl?" Her face broke into an expression of pain, recalling the end of a kingdom brought on by a jealous witch. The mask of a solider quickly returned, a "Mercury is a great strategist but she needs immediate protection and someone who can fight for her. Do we know where Jupiter could be?" Serenity is a princess. She can't protect herself. She needs a decoy, she needs a body guard, she needs to be kept safe. Venus mentally reviewed every way Serenity could die again right now. She had looked, of course, for the Shittenou and way to get to them, so even deceased she could run intelligence on their plans, keep the rest of the senshi a step ahead of them, but to no avail. She had never fought them, not this lifetime anyway. She had been careless, and a low level youma had taken advantage of that. It moved faster than she had estimated it would have been able to. Now she was dead and the Princess that her lives were dedicated to was in danger. The white cat sped up the steep steps, scaling the wall near the end to lay low in the bushes.

"You didn't always have this attitude when you were alive" the cat whispered through the leaves. It was true. Minako was entertained by the thought of being a magical, pretty solider, but the reality and hardships of the job that was foisted onto her shoulders by fate was not nearly as glamorous as she would have liked. Her memories had been returning, but the cold embrace of death released the flood of memories held back by her existence. In a limbo state, there was no defining line between Minako and Venus, merely a solider who failed in the line of duty. Twice.

"Well you know what they say, 'A dead man discovers the constancy with which he was born '." 

"I'm not sure if that's how it goes." He skirted a few trees before ascending to a branch out of sight of the living blonde. She was inspecting shrine, oh-ing and ah-ing and talking to herself about cute shrine girls. Minako ventured closer, within arms reach of Usagi. The face was familiar, and at the same time entirely different from the one she remembered. A noise inside the shrine went unnoticed until the door slid open. 

It was fast too fast it was like before she was going to fail the princess was going to die and she could do nothing

"Akuryo Taisan!" A paper talisman clung to Usagi's forehead, and the girl slowly tipped over. Venus turned her attention to the attacker, the pit of shame deep within her boiling.

"Mars" A whisper. This face was the same. Nothing had changed over a thousand years. The warrior of flame, of passion, the spiritual warrior of the red planet was here in front of her again. 

Two crows swooped down, cawing and feinting at the girl on the ground. The raven haired maiden in the door frame eyed Usagi for a brief moment, un-trusting for a moment longer. "Phobos! Deimos! Leave her alone!" Expression softening, Rei hurried to Usagi's side, offering her a hand up. "I apologize- I thought I sensed an evil presence. Here, let me help you up." She helped pull her up, then stepped back to bow in apology. Usagi starred starry-eyed at Rei for a moment, before catching herself. 

"On no, it's quite alright, happens all the time, ahaha!" a fluster Usagi blabbed to the miko. Minako stared, un-able to believe she was seeing her again. Introductions were, made, apologizes passed back and forth, and pleasantries were achieved. It had been late when Usagi had set out after school to see the fabled beauty without the nagging of Luna, and Ami had been unable to join her with Cram School, so the sun was setting quickly into their chat. The bun-head was forced to say good bye to the patient woman more quickly than she would have liked.

"Isn't your friend going with you?" Rei asked, looking questioningly at Usagi.

"Which friend?" Usagi looked around, expecting a last minute appearance from Ami, or possibly Naru coming for a love charm. Rei looked from Usagi to

Minako's stopped heart skipped a beat. Rei's glance didn't linger. "Sorry, my mistake. Have a safe trip home." Rei smiled at the waving girl, and waited until the buns disappeared from view. She turned to Minako.

"You must be what I was sensing. What brings you here spirit? Desire an exorcism to send you to the other side?" Her eyes were hard, wary of the leader she once knew. Mars was dangerous, and Venus knew this better than most. This would have to be handled carefully. 

"I need you to be my princess." 

Cold amethyst shards set in a perfect statue of distrust.

"Our princess" This wasn't the best way to handle it. But Minako was dead and anything they could do to distract the Dark Kingdom from their true target. It wasn't like she couldn't be a princess. Their princess, no. She was too cold, too sharp, too harsh like the world. Their princess was warm and soft and gentle. If the Dark Kingdom was as forgetful as she had been, they may be able to buy themselves some time to find and awaken Jupiter before planning an attack and sealing Metalia again and it was too soon to thing about any of this. Mars. Mars wasn't even awake. Rei stared at her, weighing her exorcism options.

"If you have no real business left in this world, I can make it quick" Venus sighed, frustrated. She was handling this all wrong.

"That girl who was just here, she is very important to me. She was also very important to you. Soon, she will come back with a cat, and that cat will tell you you are a solider who has to find a princess and fight a great evil. When your transform, you have to claim to be the princess they are looking for." Usagi would be back, and from Artemis' reports, Luna would reprimand her for slacking off and end up being dragged to the shrine sooner than later. 

"Cats don't talk." Minako side-eyed the girl who was talking to a ghost. 

"Hey Artemis. Will you come out already" She yelled up at the same tree the two crows has alighted to after Usagi had been deemed not a threat. Artemis skittered down the trunk, and stopped a few yards from the two girls.

"Meow?" He questioned, looking at Rei, and glancing around for some sign of Minako's location. 

"Are you able to awaken her? If she arrives on the scene with you, it might help the claims that she's Serenity" 

"Wait, don't go making plans without consulting me. She can't be Serenity, she looks nothing like her! And I was only sent to earth with the power for you, our leader. I may be able to get the Mars stick from Luna, but I haven't seen her since she arrived and I don't think she remembers everything. She definitely doesn't know the true identity of Princess Serenity." The cat huffed at his estimate of Minako's location, about a meter too far left. 

Rei looked between Artemis and Minako, initially bewildered. Deimos cawed from the tree. She looked up at the crows, then turned back to the ghost girl. Minako saw a flash of the woman she knew.

"Explain everything to me. Then I will see if I can help you."

Minako smiled.


End file.
